elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectral Assassin (Power)
The Spectral Assassin is a power that allows you to summon the spirit of former Speaker of the Black Hand, Lucien Lachance. You can summon it once per day after completing the Dark Brotherhood quest: Bound Until Death. After being summoned, he will follow the player around no matter where you are at until he is defeated, or until you summon another familiar (which is a handy way of getting rid of him without attacking). He is equipped with Shrouded Armor , and a dagger. While it isn't possible to engage in an actual converstation, he will speak about current events such as: the player's current location (towns, and his memories of visting them), the contract that the player is embarked on, events from his previous life, the Dread Father, Sithis, and his thoughts. Through this dialouge, it is revealed that he had visted Skyrim in his previous life. It is possible to kill Lucien without him fighting back, but this will likely require a one-hit kill because Lucien will fight back after several strikes. This may be useful if you are trying to listen to other NPCs, as he often overpowers them with his bass-heavy voice. Note that killing the spectre Lucien will be viewed as a crime against the Brotherhood if the attack is witnessed. If the player is witnessed killing Lucien, the player will be confronted upon return to the sanctuary, and the player will not be allowed to contine any Brotherhood quests until a fine of 500 gold is payed. Even after the fine is payed, the other members of the Brotherhood will continue to comment on how the player has disrespected the family. Also note that simply attacking Lucien a few times will not result in a penalty; Lucien must be attacked to the point that he fights back. If the player decides to kill Lucien, the best approach is with a stealthed backstab so that the player will not recieve a penalty. Quotes *"An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can take credit for that feat." (While in Markarth) *"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!" *"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..." *"I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse... so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange." (While in Riften) *"I grow restless. As does my blade." *"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white." *"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand, but you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor." *"In my time the Blades protected the Emperor. It would seem these Penitus Oculatus will prove equally incompetent." *"Lead, and I will follow, child of darkness." *"My blade is yours." *"I live... again." *"My name is....Lucien Lachance." (While in battle) *"One day, you shall serve our Dread Father, as I do now." *"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect." *"Shadowmere... my old and dear friend." (When close to Shadowmere) *"Stalking your prey, planting false evidence, destroying an innocent man's reputation. Truly a contract worthy of the Listener." (While doing the quest Breaching Security) *"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun." *"There is murder in the air. I can taste it." *"There is no pain in the Void!" (While in battle) *"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined through the powers of the Void." *"Whiterun, home of the Skyforge. It is said a blade forged in it's fires can cut through sinew as if it were parchment." (While in Whiterun) *"You know, a good Purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..." (While in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary) *"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis." *"The sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth." (While in Dark Brotherhood sanctuary while on quest Death Incarnate) *"Ah, yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." (While in Solitude) *"The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself - do you trust the wisdom of our Lady?" (While in Dark Brotherhood sanctuary while on quest The Cure for Madness) *"I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this." (While on questThe Cure for Madness) *"Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me." (During Recipe for Disaster) *"Yes. Kill the chef, and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death." (During Recipe for Disaster) *"A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." (During To Kill An Empire) *"My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the honor of the kill." (During To Kill An Empire) *"The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor, and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness." (During Hail Sithis) *"You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." (During Hail Sithis. Possibly referring to the Champion of Cyrodiil) Bugs *It's possible to have two spectral assasins (however it is not clear how). I left my original spectral assasin in the Ragged Flagon and he never followed me, I returned a time later and he was no longer '(Insert Chracter Name)'s Spectral assasin' but rather 'Talk to Spectral Assasin', like a regular NPC. He can also now be looted upon death and pickpocketed. I can also now summon a second a spectral assasin however the original one will not follow me anymore and remains in the Ragged Flagon. *His ghostly remains sometimes never disappear. *He may pick up any weapons lying on the ground. As he cannot be looted after death, these items cannot be retrieved again. Be particularly careful around using him against an enemy that can use the 'Disarm' shout. *It is possible that a bug can occur where he will no longer have the spectral texture but will in fact look like an ordinary NPC, wearing Shrouded Robes, similar to members of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. It is unkown what causes this but he does eventually return to the 'spectral' state. (Xbox 360 confirmed, PC & PS3 unconfirmed) Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters